1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas and liquid phase separator as well as to an assembly for energy production based on fuel cells, which is provided with such a phase separator.
2. Related Art
Gas and liquid phase separators are used in many industrial applications, especially in the field of energy production based on fuel cells.
Conventionally, an assembly for energy production based on fuel cells comprises a cell block, which has an anode compartment in which the oxidation of hydrogen takes place, as well as a cathode compartment in which the oxygen in air is reduced, with water being produced.
It is in this case known to provide a gas separator downstream of the cathode compartment, making it possible to separate the oxygen-depleted air and the water which are discharged from this cathode compartment. It is also possible to provide another phase separator in the outlet line of the anode compartment, which carries a mixture of hydrogen and water.